Taken Models List
Please put your username below in a header three, and list all your FCs in use and the character they're being used for. Users Jaye *Dianna Agron (Quinn Chandler) *Douglas Booth (Sam Bennett) *Lili Reinhart (Noelle Fontaine) *Bianca Santos (Maria Luisa Torres) *Barbara Palvin (Charlotte Grant) *Pyper America Smith *Keira Knightley *Magdalena Zalejska *Melina Martin *Katherine McNamara *Raffey Cassidy *Cara Delevingne *Katie McGrath Hecate Yang Xiao Long #Taissa Farmiga (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) #Daisy Ridley (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) #Yumi Lambert (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) #Karlie Kloss - Cecilia Holland-Reichert #Gigi Hadid (reserved @ 01:05, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) #Candice Swanepoel - Christine Albertson #Emma Stone (reserved @ 22:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC)) #Francesca Michielin (reserved @ 22:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC)) #Meredith Foster (reserved @ 22:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC)) #Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Emma Dachshund #Ellie Goulding (reserved @ 22:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC)) #Elina Born - Loreen Grant #Ace Wilder (reserved @ 03:55, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) #Natalie Dormer - Zella Lindgren #Kaya Scodelario (reserved @ 19:32, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) #Nina Dobrev (reserved @ 19:32, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) #Natalie Portman (reserved @ 23:36, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) #Doutzen Kroes (reserved @ 00:08, February 13, 2017 (UTC)) Carn Frost #Evelina Voznesenskaya - Lillian Cledwyn #Elle Fanning - Rebecca Hall #Mackenzie Foy - Ryleigh Michael #Danielle Campbell - Madison White #India Eisley - Alanna Grant #Britt Robertson - Cassandra Jackson #Alex Pettyfer - William Jackson #Claire Holt - Seraphina Black #Hunter Parrish - Finlay Cledwyn #Odette Annable - Charlotte Moore #Lily Collins - (00:54, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) #Sarah Drew - (00:34, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) #Alisha Newton - (08:36, February 18, 2017 (UTC)) Eurotrash Nerd Existing # Elise Schneider - Jennifer Ulrich # Levina Grant - Camila Mendes In Progress #Francesca Breckenridge - Natalia Dyer #Konstanze Blumenthal - Lena Meyer-Landrut #Signe Kristensen-Williams - Sidse Babett Knudsen #Adelaide Tremblay - Elizabeth Lail Reserved # Lucky Blue Smith (reserved) # Dakota Fanning (reserved) # Stefanie Scott (reserved) # Ulrikke Falch (reserved) # Josefine Frida Pettersen (reserved) # Kacey Rohl (reserved) # Irene Bae (reserved) # Pia Wurtzbach (reserved) # Emily Rudd (reserved) # Michelle Trachtenberg (reserved) # Sophie Nelisse (reserved) # Julia Barretto (reserved) # Laneya Grace (reserved) # Manuel Neuer (reserved) Manolo *Do Kyungsoo (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Taehyung (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Jackson Wang (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Lee Taeyong (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Cody Christian (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Han Bin (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Choi Seungcheol (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Koo Junhoe (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Ok Taecyeon (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Choi Youngjae (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Yeo Changgu (reserved 03:03, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) *Matthew Kim (BM from KARD) (reserved 03:03, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) *Choi Minho (SHINee) (reserved 03:49, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) *Jung Yoon oh (Jaehyun NCT) (reserved 06:08, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) *Seo In Guk (reserved 05:07, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) 도히 sharing depends on who u are kthnx Active #Bridget Satterlee — Karmine Grant #Katarzyna Konderak — Maiami Appledore #Jessica Jung & Park Kyungri (Kyungri; 9Muses) — Mirana Oh ---- Planning #Yoon Jeong-han (Jeonghan; SVT) — Antonin Kwon #Hong Jisoo (Joshua; SVT) — Johnathan Kho #Jeon Somin (Somin; K.A.R.D) — Vivienne Jung #Jeon Jiwoo (Jiwoo; K.A.R.D) — Mireille Park #Marzia Bisognin (cutiepiemarzia; Youtuber) — Antoinette Williams #Lee Jihoon (Woozi; SVT) — Carter Bang #Haley Ramm — Raina Eskildsen #Kim Jisoo (Blackpink) — Ilyana No #Wen Junhui (Jun; SVT) — Charles Zheng #Polina Gagarina — Nadine Montmorency #Jung Jinyoung (Jinyoung; B1A4) — Mark Jung #Bae Su-ji (Suzy; MissA) — Feliciana Ramirez #Adachi Yuto (Yuto; Pentagon) — Minamino Kaede #Xu Minghao (The8; SVT) — James Xiao #Park Shin Hye — Valentina Seo #Lee Min-Ho — Vincent Jo Livi A lot of these models, I've wanted to have for a long time, so talk to me if you want to share because I lowkey don't want to share xD *Kim Jongdae (Chen, EXO) - Seon Seo-Eon *Amber Heard - Clarissa Tully *Paulo Dybala - Frey Fuhrmann *Gianluigi Buffon - Alessandro Insigne *Thomas Müller - Benedikt Draxler *IU (Lee Ji-Eun) - Brooklyn Cheon *Choi Jinri - Amelia Tae *Min Yoongi - Dominic Yoon *Oh Sehun - Kristian Solberg-Chae *Byun Baekhyun - Greyson Alford-Kyo *Kim Yerim - Irene Solberg-Chae *Zhang Yixing - Joshua Wu *Kim Kibum (Key, Shinee) - Nico Hwang *Leonardo DiCaprio (young him lol) - Jaime Guthrie *Adelaide Kane - Dali Ashford *Benjamin Jarvis - Lennon Langley *Jennie Kim - Teagan Jang *Roseanne Park - Carly Park Brocky *Lauren Oh - Lee Jin-Sol (April) Reserved Models *Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo; Sharing with Liv) *Kim Jun-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) *Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Mark Lee (NCT) *Lee Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7; Sharing with Oli) *Mark Tuan (Got7) *Yeo Chang-Gu (Yeo One; Pentagon; Sharing with Manolo) *Jo Jin-Ho (Pentagon; Sharing with Oli) *Yang Hong-Seok (Pentagon) *Jung Yun-Ho (TVXQ!) *Brian Kang (Young.K; Day6) *Kim Won-Pil (Day6) *Wang Yibo (UNIQ) *Jeon So-Mi (I.O.I) *Yu Yeon-Jung (WJSN) *Kim Seok-Woo (Rowoon; SF9) *Sota Fukushi Not Reserved Models Since we can only have 20 reserved atm I'm just putting these here so I don't forget to move them up when a spot is available *Baek Ju-Ho (Zuho; SF9) *Im Se-Jun (Victon) *No Yoon-Ho (Ayno; VAV) *Seo Kang-Joon *Ricky Garcia *Kim Soo-Hyun Oli Active Characters *Luna Oh - Kim Doyeon (IOI) Reserved Models #Jeon Wonwoo (Seventeen) #Lee Jeno (NCT) #Moon Bin (ASTRO) #Kang Seulgi (Red Velvet) #Hirai Momo (TWICE) #Myoui Mina (TWICE) #Ricardo Hoyos #Luke Bilyk #Francisco Lachowski #Selena Gomez #Zhou Jieqiong (Pristin) #Im Jinah (Nana; After School) #Ahn Hyojin (LE; Exid) #Yan An (Pentagon) #Kim Chungha (IOI) #Jung Jaewon #Lee Jin-Sook (Yeoreum of WJSN) #Lee Dong-Min (Cha Eun-Woo of Astro) #Kwon Hyuk (DEAN) #Kwon Eun-Bin (CLC) #Oh Seung-Hee (CLC) #Lim Chang-Kyun (I.M) #Lalisa Manoban (Lisa of BlackPink) #Lee Tae-Yong #Kim Taehyung (J.Seph of KARD) Merisa *Georgie Henley - Amaya McKinney *Collin Ford - Tristan Anderson *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - James Anderson *Rowan Blanchard - Lynne Stewart *Sabrina Carpenter - Nikki Smith *Andrew Garfeild - Andrew Grant *Anna Popplewell - 00:55, February 12, 2017 (UTC) *Skander Keynes - 00:55, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Category:OOC Category:Key Lists